I, Monster
by puzzlemistress
Summary: People think that they are a true monster, but they realize that they're not. But what happens when a demon of the past comes back. T FOR SWEARING BY TONY


Tony's pov

Me and Bruce are in the lab working on a new project. It's going fine to be honest. I'm joking around with him, sneaking in kisses everyone once a while, laughing and talking, having fun. It's all goes to hell when General Ross walks in the room. He comes in when I'm helping Bruce on the computer with my hand over his smooth hand. I just happen to look over his shoulder and see the General standing by the door. I let go Bruce's hand and just look at Ross.

"Tony? Babe what's," Bruce asks but stops when he sees Ross.

"Doctor Banner. Mr. Stark." The general greets with a hint of anger in his voice.

"General Ross. What brings you here?" I ask while standing close to Bruce.

Bruce isn't doesn't have many fears. Only 2 things scare him though. 1 is being in a glass box and the monster in front of me. I don't have to look at Bruce to know that he slightly shaking.

"I am here for doctor Banner Mr. Stark." He says plainly.

"Why?" Bruce asks quietly while standing up.

"I need to run a test on you doctor." He answers while walking to us slowly.

"Under what orders?" I demand while holding Bruce's hand behind my back.

"Just to make sure he is stable and that thing doesn't come back." He says while leaning on the wall.

"Thing!?" I ask angrily whole glaring at him.

I know that he means the Hulk. I seriously hate this guy. Who the hell is he to demand test on my boyfriend.

"Babe go and call Fury." I tell Bruce while walking up to Ross.

"Tony?" Bruce asks a little worried.

"Go." I demand not looking at him.

I hear the door close and his footsteps running down the hall as I glare at Ross.

"You need to leave. Now." I demand while walking to him.

"You need to stay out of this." He says while standing his ground.

"You don't know Bruce like I do. He would never never hurt someone on purpose. He is gaining control over the other guy." I explain.

"He got several of my men killed and destroyed half of New York!" Ross said angrily.

"To escape you! You're the one who provoked him in the first damn place! You're not touching him!" I shout at him with full on Iron Man protectiveness lacing my voice.

"You and what army?" He challenged.

"How about me?" A voice behind me says.

I look to see Bruce standing next to Fury. The general straightens up and salutes him.

"Ross. Come with me." Fury says while walking away.

"But what about him." Ross points at Bruce.

"Focus on you right now. Banner lives here after all." Fury says looking back at him.

"You live here with that monster." Ross asks looking at me with a shocking tone in his voice.

"Don't you dare call him that!" I yell at him.

"He is a monster. God why didn't he just stay in that damn box. I should've killed him when I had the chance." Ross says with anger and some what laughter in his voice.

I am so pissed I punch the general square in the face. No one talks about my baby like that.

"Get out of my house! Now!" I demand while punching Ross repeatedly.

"Stark calm down. Ross get over here!" Fury demands.

Ross limps over to Fury quickly. I look at Fury with a grin on his face but I don't see Bruce. I run to the only place where he would go. The balcony. I'm terrified that he might actually jump this time. Thank god the door is still lock meaning he hasn't come here. I try to think about every other place he would go.

"Jarvis!?" I ask shouting.

"In your room sir." Jarvis says.

I sprint to my room and knock on the door. When I hear his sobs my heart shatters.

"Bruce open the door." I ask calmly.

I hear him slam another door. I open the door knowing its already unlocked. I see my pillow covered in snot and tears stains. I see a lid on the flor and pick it up Wi a gasp in horror. It's a cap the goes on a knife. I hear his frantic pacing in the bathroom and rush to the door.

"Bruce, baby don't do this." I beg from the door.

"Tony go away!" He screams tearfully.

"Bruce please open the door. Let me in please." I beg with fears in my eyes.

"Why?! Ross was right! I am a monster!" He sobs loudly.

"Honey. I'm begging you, open the door. Please you're scaring me." I place my hand on the door.

"Bruce, put the knife on the ground." I order him slowly.

I hear a clank on the floor And see a black shadow near the door. I hear a bang on the door and crying. I sit on the floor and lean on the door.

"Baby, thank you for putting the knife down. You don't have to say a word but I need you to listen. Ross is an ass ok. He is wrong about everything. You at not a monster. That is the last thing you are. Your are perfect to me. I don't give a crap if you were a monster. I would still love you. Please open the door and let me love you." I tell him holding back my own tears.

I hear more crying and a click. I rip the door open I kneel next to him. I don't see any blood on him or on the floor. I pull him next to me and almost squeeze the life out of him. I feel hot tears on my neck and his bone crushing hug. I rock him gently trying to sooth him. After an hour or crying it stops suddenly. I feel a finger Tracy reactor and he other hand tugging the hem of my shirt. I look down to see him fiddling with my shirt and his hand under it.I chuckle lightly while pulling him away from my chest and take off my shirt. The second my chest is revealed he leaps to me. I cradle him to chest and reach up to turn off the lights. I know how much it soothes him when only my reactors is on. He curls to my chest and drifts off to sleep. I think in my head:

"Monster. More like cuddle monster."

As I bury my face in his hair, falling asleep with the scent of his shampoo surrounding me.


End file.
